moving west:
by bn2bcaz1254
Summary: When Bryanna Maxwell moves to Texas to live with her aunt Maggie, she has to leave all her friends she does not no what she has done!
1. Chapter 1

The Start:)

I'm Bryanna Maxwell.I live in New York City,am 13 and go to Westview Middle school. I have four best friends, Kelly,Nelson(my brother),Natlia,and true loves name is Todd. Next year I'm going to be in High school all my besties are going to Montogummery High. I'm not shure what High School I'm going to or how I can bare with them leaving.

"Off to school I go!" I say while walking out the door.

"Ya thank goodness its the last day I cant wait for the summer" says Kelly

"OAH HEACK YA PARTTY" screems Natlia

"Y?" I ask

"oah, I dont know, I just aways wanted to say I saw the oppertunity so I took it.''

"okay then,Hay wait weres Nelson?"asks polly

"he left early to see his friends again before we move"

Kelly,Natlia,and Polly seam shocked I forgot I did not tell them we were moving. "Sorry i didin't tell you sooner I did not want you to get Scarded and start woirring,sorry."

"It fine Bri-bri""thanks Polly"

They walk to I go to class I start to think about moving I say to myself 'I dont Want to leave and move to Texas after school.'

Rinnnnnggg!

School is out I say bye to all my friends. I tell them"Dont worry I will call"

I get home and tey to convense mom to stay and not make us diddint I,me,Bryanna Maxwell,still moving to my aunt Maggie's house in Texas. Truthfuly I have no absolte reason why I need to move to Texas, But my family think it is necessary to bond with my aunt Maggie and uncle George. I realy dont care what we do as long as I have fun. I regret not telling my friends.I had fun last time, yet this time it wont be as fun without my friends.

"WHAT WILL I DO?"

** I'm new at this this is my first story tell me what you think!**

** read and review**

** :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Off to the west :)

''Why me'' I say to myself, ''What did I do?''

Dad starts the car, the rain comes its like a bad day almost like my first prom there was Todd my true love at least I thought he was my true love it turns out that he was just using me to get back with Jamie . Well its been a while since I went back to Texas and I had soo much fun there I love it there it's a secret place where I can get away from all the noise and confusion I have to deal with.

I finally get there and Aunt Maggie gives me a big hug and says ''It's a long time since I have seen you.''

As I look through the window I notices someone coming towards the house so I ask Aunt Maggie ''who is that?'' ''You really don`t remember anything about this place do you ? Why that's Jake your best friend here if you needed someone to talk to he`d be right there.''

The door bangs open Aunt Maggie ''I am tired of this I quit!''' After he said this my Aunt Maggie seemed so sad so I said well I will do the work he looked at me and laughed and walked out. I was angry at Jake I thought he was nice why would he do that to my favourite aunt.

The next day came no one talked around the table it was silent aunt Maggie was upset Jake came over for breakfast, Jake was cute but I couldn't like him. Aunt Maggie wouldn't let me date him but she said he was nicer than this what happened to him what happened to the Jake I knew where did he go. All throughout breakfast Jake kept teasing me how I wouldn`t last a day in the sun and how I was a snobby city girl until I shouted ''NO JAKE! I am not a snob'' and I rushed out the door, Jake ran behind me and I stopped and he was running so fast then when I stopped he came toppling on me ,we finally stopped rolling I said ''Jake why are you like this now? , Like what I am the same now I don't even know you ,Yes you do its me Bryanna Maxwell''

An odd pause occurred and somehow he started hugging me. ''Why are you hugging me?'' ''Well when you left when you were six I thought you`d never come back.'' ''Awww you missed me, I bet you like me'', that's when I passed my place, he got up and walked away saying ''Have fun at work!'' Aunt Maggie came rushing to me''You Bryanna what were you doing with that boy I don`t want you seeing him okay Bryanna now lets go register you for a school.'' We were at this school called Wilson Woodrow High School isint the school Jake goes to?


End file.
